


Wings of Fire Oneshots

by NumberedWriter



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberedWriter/pseuds/NumberedWriter
Relationships: Arctic/Foeslayer (Wings of Fire), Blue/Cricket (Wings of Fire), Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Fatespeaker/Starflight (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Peril/Turtle (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire), Riptide/Tsunami (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	1. Starspeaker

It was quiet in the halls of JMA. It was late in the night, and almost everyone was asleep already.

Well, except for Fatespeaker. She couldn't sleep, so she had decided to take a walk around JMA.

During her walk, she passed a few sleeping caves, and some classrooms, humming a quiet tune, until she reached her destination.

The library.

She hasn't visited the library in a while, and she didn't remember where everything was. But one place she did remember was the desk in the middle of the room.

Starflight's desk. 

She looked over to where it was, and saw Starflight cleaning up, making sure everything was neat and in the right place. Fatespeaker smiled, remembering everything that had gotten them here in the first place.

She remembered meeting Starflight for the first time, on the Nightwing island, when she poked her head around the corner and saw his face for the first time. She quietly giggled to herself when she remembered telling him that she had a vision about him. Now, of course she knew that she didn't have any powers, and that the Nightwings were lying the whole time. But back then, she was just a dragonet, and she really thought that she had the power to see the future.

She remembered meeting the Nightwing queen, Battlewinner. Fatespeaker had expected herself to be terrified as she walked through the hidden tunnel she found behind the giant map. But she felt no fear. Instead, she felt excited as she walked through the tunnel towards where Battlewinner was. 

Fatespeaker smiled to herself, when she realized that the reason behind that was because of Starflight. He just had that effect on her.

Fatespeaker's smile faltered a bit, when she recalled the memory of when they escaped the Nightwing island. She remembered staring up at Morrowseer with Starflight, Tsunami, and Clay by her side, as he was about to kill all of them with one fiery breath. Then the volcano exploded, and Fatespeaker remembered running for her life as the volcano erupted behind her, and jumping into the tunnel, where instead of running in himself, Starflight shoved Tsunami inside, and was about to shove Clay inside after. But he didn't get the chance to, as a fireball from the volcano came flying at him, flames from it stabbing Starflight in the eyes, blinding him forever.

In that moment, once she was told that he was going to be okay, Fatespeaker realized that she cared about Starflight, more than every other dragon in the world, and she made a vow that she would protect Starflight, and care for Starflight, for the rest of her life. She promised herself that she would help him throughout his life, to help him do things that he wouldn't be able to do alone. 

She made a vow, and she intended to keep it for the rest of her life.

Until she failed.

She promised to protect him.

And she failed.

She looked towards the desk again. It was very dusty, not having been used in a while. There were old papers stacked neatly together, all in the right places. But the most important thing about the desk, 

was that Starflight was not there.

"Why Starflight?"

"Why did you have to go?"


	2. Cleril

"THAT STUPID MOONS CURSED SKUNK FART FILLED SLIMEBALL! THAT COW SPIT UGLY DUMB BRAINDEAD MORON! THAT FAT IDIOTIC PIG-"

"Peril, calm down, at this rate, everything in this room will be burnt and destroyed if you don't calm down, and try to think straight."

Peril glared at Turtle, who had a concerned look on his face, although she didn't know whether it was for her, or for the objects that were still intact from her outburst a few moments before.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, HOW AND I SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN THAT WASTE OF SPACE OF A DRAGON JUST HIT ON CLAY IN FRONT OF ME? THEY PROBABLY ARE COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER AND HAVE 5 LITTLE DRAGONETS NOW, AND-"

"Moons Peril, that was only a few minutes ago, and how do you know if Clay even likes her?" Turtle asked. "How would you feel if some dragon you don't know came up to you and started flirting with you?"

"Well, I would be very embarrassed and flattered and I would think that the dragon was very sweet and THIS IS NOT HELPING TURTLE."

Turtle sighed. One of the challenges of being Peril's friend was dealing with her very loud and destructive way of dealing with a problem. He remembered one time when he and the Jade Winglet were out flying. It was a very beautiful day, with the sky being bright blue and only a few clouds in sight. When they landed on the break for a short break, Kinkajou stumbled on a rock and scraped her scales on a rock. The Jade Winglet looked over at her in concern, and asked if she was alright. But before she could answer, Peril came over, took one look at her scraped scales and immediately thought that an animal of some sort hurt Kinkajou. 1 minute later, all the animals in the vicinity were burned and dead, and any nearby trees were on fire, with Turtle Moon, Qibli and Winter frantically trying to put them out. 

"Three moons, Peril," Kinkajou exclaimed, "I trip on a rock and you destroy the whole area?"

"Oh." Was all that Peril had to say for herself.

Turtle smiled at that memory. After the trees were put out, everyone had a good laugh at Peril's overreaction to Kinkajou's scrape.

Well, except for Winter, but they expected that.

"Okay, okay, okay," Turtle said, "If you're so worried about someone hitting on Clay, then why don't you confess your feelings to him? Because I'm pretty sure he likes you too."

Peril stared at Turtle, with a deadpan look on her face.

"That, by far, is the dumbest thing I have heard in my entire life. Are you serious? Do you expect me to just walk up to Clay and say, Hey Clay, I've had a crush on you since we were in Scarlet's arena, do you wanna go out with me?' Like, are you serious? What if he rejects me? I would just crawl back to my cave and COMPLETELY DIE. I would-" Peril rambled on and on, too busy listing ways on how she would die if Clay rejected her, then to notice Turtle walking out of the room for a few moments, and coming back in with a shocked look on his face, as if he saw something horrifying.

"PERIL! THAT SAME DRAGON WHO WAS HITTING ON CLAY BEFORE IS BACK AGAIN, AND SHE'S TRYING TO PUT HER ARM AROUND HIM!"

Turtle was not ready for the volume of the yell that Peril was about to belt out. He might as well dug his own grave right then and there.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT??!!!!!"

Turtle covered his ears and quickly jumped out of the way as Peril stormed past, looking ready to burn down the entirety of Pyrrhia. "They're in the great hall!" he quickly shouted. He hoped that she was too angry to realize that he couldn't have gone to the Great Hall and back in that short of a timespan, but it looked like it worked, as Peril immediately turned and headed in the direction of the Great Hall. "Looks like my plan succeeded." Turtle thought with a mischievous smile on his face. After a few seconds, he walked out the door and headed toward the Great Hall. After all, he had to see his plan in action.

Peril was angry. She was very very angry. You could clearly see smoke rise from her scales and she stormed through the halls, dragonets jumping out of her way as to not get set on fire. When she reached the Great Hall, she looked around for Clay, saw him, and bolted over to where he was. Midway, though she saw that there wasn't any female dragon hitting on him. In fact, the Great Hall was quite empty, with only a few dragonets walking around, heading to other places. 

"Turtle lied to me." Peril realized. It was like a full grown cow running at full speed crashing into her, as she slowly figured out Turtle's plan. "Well HA Turtle, it didn't work. Now I am going to find you, and when I do, it will be very very very VERY painful." Peril was about to turn around, when Clay finally noticed her and called out to her. "Hey Peril! I need to talk to you!"

Oh no.

She nervously walked over to him, talons fidgeting the whole way. "Yeah Clay? She asked, trying to look calm. 

"How come you ran away earlier? I was really worried that something had happened to you, or I did something wrong. Are you alright?"

Peril gulped, still trying to act natural.

"Yeah, I was just walking, when I realized that I didn't organize my homework, so I had to quickly run back." As soon as she said that, she immediately facetaloned in the head as that was the stupidest thing she could have said at that moment.

"But Peril, you can't touch anything, so why would you have any need to organize your homework?" Clay asked, with a confused look on his face. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," Well Peril, it's now or never."

"I'vereallylikedyouforaveryververylongtimesowhenIsawthatothergirlhitonyouIwasreallymadandIranawaypleasedon'thateme."

Clay's mouth fell open. As soon as those words left her mouth, she immediately turned around and tried to run away, but stopped when Clay shouted, "Wait!"

Peril turned around, desperately trying to cover up how embarrassed she was. Clay looked at her with a huge smile and a blush on his face.

"I can safely say that I have no reason to hate you, because I like you as well!"

Peril's efforts to hide her own blush were completely wasted as her cheeks turned so red that you could easily tell the difference between her scales and her face.

"You-you do?"

"Y-yeah I do," Clay responded. "I've actually had a crush on you for some time now, but I was too scared of getting rejected to ask you out."

Peril smiled. "Really? That was the reason why I didn't ask you out either!" The two shared a small laugh together as they looked at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Well Peril," Clay started. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"You don't have to ask twice."


	3. Blicket

Perfect.

If Cricket had to describe Blue in one word, it would be perfect.

And if anyone asked why, then they had better have a lot of time on their talons, because it would be a while before Cricket listed all the reasons on why Blue was perfect in her eyes.

His personality.

Cricket loved his personality. Everything about it was so sweet and adorable, that a dragon would have to have the highest standards in the world if they weren't instantly captivated by it.

She loved his kindness, his compassion, how he cared for every single dragon he met, and how he cared for dragons that he would never meet. She remembered back in the library, when they were hiding from Wasp, how he started to pick up books after Wasp knocked them all down looking for them. She remembered the embarrassed look on his face when Cricket realized that he was trying to save the librarians some work, because he could imagine how they would feel when they would come in the library.

She adored the look on his face whenever he was imagining how other dragons felt. It was so adorable and cute, and she wondered if he even realized that about himself. Whenever Blue made that face, Cricket found herself captivated by it, unable to look away. There were a few awkward moments when Blue caught her staring at him, but instead of laughing at her, he shot her a smile instead.

He was the most empathetic dragon she had ever met in her entire life. She always wondered how Blue was able to imagine himself in other dragons places, and feel what they feel. Cricket could never do that, because her brain was always filled with a million questions. And when her brain wasn't, she always imagined how she herself would feel, and not how they would feel.

She loved his face. It was the most beautiful and handsome face she had ever seen. His smile was so warm and genuine and amazing, and whenever Blue smiled at her, it was impossible not to smile back at him. His eyes were the most thoughtful and friendly eyes she ever looked into. They were so deep, that Cricket could get lost in them for hours if she wanted to. In fact, any dragon would be lost in his eyes if they looked into them.

She remembered the day Blue proposed to her. It was her hatching day, and Cricket and all her family and friends were having a party outside at a large plaza. Blue had gathered everyone to the center of the plaza, saying that he had a very special announcement to make. She would have never guessed in a million years that he would get down on his knees, and propose to her in front of everyone. 

As soon as he said the words, everyone's cheers around her faded away into background noise. Cricket was frozen. All she could do was stare at his hopeful face as he waited for her answer. Suddenly, she snapped back to reality as she gave the answer he was waiting for.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

Cricket launched herself at Blue, almost knocking him over as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Everyone's cheers grew twice as loud, but all she could focus on for the rest of the night was Blue.

"Hey Cricket, you ready yet? Everyone's waiting for you." Sundew's voice snapped her out of her daydreaming, as she turned to look at the Leafwing waiting by the door.

"Yeah, I was just doing some thinking," Cricket replied.

"Well, it looks like your done, so it's time to do what everyone came here for."

"Yes, it is."

And with that, Cricket headed out the door, ready to marry Blue, the dragon she loved.


	4. Glorybringer

Glory was asleep. It was a rare night for her. She got to go to bed early, and on top of that, she fell asleep quickly, despite all the things constantly moving around in her head. Fix this, do this, do that. Nothing mattered to Glory as she fell into the first deep sleep she had in a while, all her worries fading away as she started to dream. 

Glory opened her eyes. Where was she? Why wasn't she in the rainforest? Her thoughts faded away as she looked in wonder around her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was currently in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Giant Cherry Blossom trees were all around her as she took in the sight and smell of the forest around her. She started to fly, excited to explore this amazing place appeared in. She flew by countless numbers of trees, each one of them incredibly unique, with perfect branches, leaves, and trunks. Eventually, she saw an exit out of the forest and started to fly quickly towards it. As soon as she saw what was outside of the forest she let out a gasp as she processed what was before her. 

There was a giant river closest to her, its blue waters flowing rapidly towards a waterfall, with no bottom in sight. Past that, there was a flat area covered with bright green grass, each single blade waving at her as they moved in perfect harmony. There were a few trees here and there, but you could clearly see everything. But the thing that truly caught Glory's eye was the massive mountain the in distance. Giant clouds were being cut through it, as the beautiful mountain just stood there proud, like nothing would ever be able to bring it down. Each rock on the mountain looked like they were carved individually, with every detail coming together to make a masterpiece.

Glory looked around in awe as she flew down to the river. The water wasn't too cold, nor was it too hot. She sighed contently as she sank into the water, happy to stay here forever.

So you can guess how angry she was, when a certain Nightwing bodyguard burst through the door of her hut, sauntering in like he owned the place.

Glory jolted out of her bed, alert and ready to attack the intruder, when she saw it was just Deathbringer. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Glory angrily shouted at him. "Why are you barging into my hut this early in the morning, waking me up from my dream?"

"Well hello to you too, my queen," Deathbringer replied, a smug look on his face. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Is that too much to ask?"

"Considering the world's best bodyguard was standing guard outside my hut the whole night, like some creepy stalker, yeah, I think I'm alright." Glory shot back.

"No need to thank me, of course. I'm just doing my job," Deathbringer said with a smirk. A thoughtful expression appeared on his face. "Actually, there is another reason why I woke you up."

Glory sighed. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Damnit Deathbringer, I don't have time for anything other than work today. I have so much paperwork to finish that I have to spend the whole day doing it!"

Deathbringer pouted. "C'mon Glory, it'll be fun! I promise that if you come with me, I'll help you finish all your paperwork when we're done!"

Glory contemplated the offer. She knew that she needed to unwind and relax, but she also needed to finish her work. But Deathy did say that he would help her after...

"Alright fine, I'll come with you."

Deathbringer grinned. "Yes! I promise you won't regret it! Follow me!"

Deathbringer took off, wings spread as he flew through the forest towards his destination, with Glory following close behind.

They were flying for a while when Glory finally spoke up.

"Where are we even going? This is really deep in the rainforest. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" 

Deathbringer smirked. "Of course I know where I'm going. I know the exact route to the place inside and out! There's no way I missed it!"

Glory rolled her eyes. She really hoped he knew where he was going, for his own sake. 

After a few more minutes of flying, Deathbringer flew down to a large tree and landed on one of its branches. Glory landed beside him, panting quickly because of how long they were flying for.

"Are we here yet? Why did we stop?" Glory asked.

"We're nearly there, but I want you to close your eyes for the rest of the way," Deathbringer answered. I feel like you would have the best expierience if you did that!"

Glory sighed. "Alright," she said. "But this better be worth flying all the way here. I could have gotten so much work done by now."

Deathbringer grinned. "Trust me, this is much better than all that paperwork."

Glory then closed her eyes, and started to fly, being guided by Deathbringer so she wouldn't crash. She could hear a waterfall in the distance, each droplet of water crashing down onto the bottom of the waterfall.

Deathbringer then slowly guided Glory towards a landing, making sure not to let his queen crash into a tree or a branch.

"You can open your eyes now." Glory slowly opened her eyes, and let out a gasp at the sight in front of her. Before her was a small beautiful waterfall that crashed down onto a lake, its crystal blue water reflecting the light shining down from above. It was the most dazzling place Glory had ever been to.

"Oh my moons Deathy, it's beautiful!" Glory gushed.

Deathbringer had a smug smile on his face. "Oh I know it is. But nothing can compare to the beauty, of the dragon that is right next to me."

Glory turned pink, a blush appearing on her face as she desperately tried to change the colours of her scales, to no avail.

"Shut up," was all she could say, as her bodyguard laughed beside her. He then grabbed her claw gently, bowing low.

"My queen, would you care to relax down in the lake with me?"

Glory blushed again. "You don't have to put on that stupid act, Deathy. Of course I will!"

The pair then flew down to the lake below, immediately jumping into the warm waters. They spent the whole day having fun in the lake, swimming around, and having water fights. The sun was setting when they finally left the lake, both of them extremely happy.

"You know Glory," Deathbringer started, "When I woke you up you said that you were in a dream. Care to tell me what it was?"

Glory smiled as she recalled the dream. "I was in a place that was amazing. It was even more beautiful than this lake. There were trees, rivers, mountains, moons it was perfect."

Glory smirked as an idea popped into her head.

"Well, it must have sucked when I woke you up then," Deathbringer replied. "It sounded better than any other place on Pyrrhia." 

"Oh I know it was. But nothing can compare to the dragon that is right next to me."

Deathbringer laughed. "Stealing my lines, I see?" He teased.

"Oh shut up Deathy, you know you love me."

He smiled lovingly at Glory. 

"I know I do, my queen."


	5. Turtlejou

Turtle was satisfied. 

He had successfully gotten Peril, his best friend, and Clay, her crush, to go on a date together. The look on her face after their date made Turtle extremely proud of himself for helping them have such a great time with each other. When Peril found him in his cave, she immediately thanked him a million times, but Turtle simply said he was just helping out a friend.

After thanking him a million more times, a sly smile suddenly appeared on Peril's face as she looked over at him.

"Hey Turtle... now that you got me and Clay together... how about I return the favour?" Peril asked.

"Huh?" Turtle looked back at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Peril laughed. "What do you think, silly? I mean you and Kinkajou!"

Turtle's face immediately turned red as he tried to splutter out a response.

"W-w-what do you mean, me and Kinkajou? Uh, we're just friends, I like her, she likes me, IN A FRIEND WAY OF COURSE! We don't like each other like THAT..."

Turtle rambled on for a bit before he that realized Peril was staring at him with an amused look on her face.

"Really, then?" She started, "Cause I heard that Kinkajou has a SUPER GIGANTIC crush on you, and she really wants to ask you out!"

Turtle blushed again, his face even redder than before. "Wait really? Kinkajou likes me?" Turtle said excitedly.

"Yeah, she does, but, first, I'm curious. What do you like about her?" Peril questioned.

Turtle smiled. "What's not to like about her? She's beautiful, smart, funny, sweet, kind, and she just makes me happy! She has this way of just lighting up any cave she walks into. She makes everyone laugh, and she's just an amazing dragon overall!"

Peril was smirking. "Wow, you're starting to talk just like the characters in the stories you write."

Turtle glared at her. "You read them? They were supposed to be private!"

"Well, you shouldn't have left them on your bed faceup where I could read them!" She shot back.

"Whatever. Anyways, why did you ask me that anyways? Seems like a weird thing to ask."

A sly smirk was on Peril's face. "Gotcha." She whispered. Turtle's face twisted into confusion as he looked at her.

"Wait what? What do you mean, gotcha?"

"I meant, that I got you to admit that you liked Kinkajou! So HAH! That's what you get for lying to me about Clay even though that was a good thing!" Peril yelled out.

Turtle expected to be angry, but instead felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he remembered what she said before. "Wait, so does that mean Kinkajou doesn't like me?" He said nervously.

A guilty look was on Peril's face as she quickly tried to fix what she had said. "No! No no no! Of course she likes you! I mean, as a friend of course. I am 95% sure she likes you as more than a friend. I mean, I'll have to ask her, but I'm sure she'll say that she likes you!" 

That didn't help Turtle very much. She made him feel a bit better, but he still wasn't convinced that Kinkajou liked him the way he like her. Whenever she spotted him, her eyes always lit up, and whenever he was saying anything remotely funny, she always laughed. But she acted that way around all her friends, didn't she? He was never good at figuring out how people felt, because he usually kept to himself all the time.

Peril spotted the sad look on his face and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, Turtle. When I said that I was 95% sure she liked you, I really meant it. Have you seen the way she looks at you? No matter how bad her day is, seeing you always makes her eyes light up, and she justs seems a lot happier in general around you. She talks about you so much too! Everytime she comes back from hanging out with you, she tells the others about how much fun she had with you. She always finds a way to tell us how amazing you are!"

Turtle was beaming now. "Really? She really does all that?"

A familiar voice suddenly rang throughout the sleeping cave. "Of course I do, you adorable idiot!"

Turtle jumped up, shocked, as Kinkajou walked into the room with a smile as big as his was.

"Wait w-what? What are you doing here? W-WERE YOU OUTSIDE THE WHOLE TIME?" Turtle stammered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Turtle, Peril told me to wait outside of your cave. She said she had a surprise for me!" Kinkajou responded.

"Well, it was a surprise, wasn't it?" Peril asked. 

Kinkajou smiled, then turned to Turtle. "Yeah, it was. Turtle, do you really feel that way?" She asked.

Turtle blushed redder than he ever had before. "Uh... I plead the fifth!" He blurted out.

"Aw, come on Turtle, don't be like that! Tell me, do you really like me?" She questioned.

Turtle covered his head with his wings. "Y-yeah, I do, I really really like you Kinkajou."

Now it was Kinkajou's turn to blush, "Well that makes two of us." She said happily. "Because I've had a huge crush on you as well!"

Turtle slowly unfolded his wings. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

Kinkajou playfully smacked him with her tail. "Of course I do idiot! Could you not tell that I liked you?"

Ahem. Peril suddenly interrupted the moment, getting both Turtle and Kinkajou's attention. "Well, I hate to interrupt, but I'm gonna go find Clay now, so I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds alone now. Have fun!" She winked at both of them before leaving.

Turtle and Kinkajou looked back at each other, still blushing from the feelings that were just revealed to each other.

"Um, well," Kinkajou started. "Now that we both know that we like other... how about a date?" She asked hopefully.

Turtle grinned. "Yeah, of course I'll go on a date with you!"

"Great!" Kinkajou bounded over to him and gave him a tight hug, before heading out the cave entrance.

"I'll be waiting by the forest near the lake tomorrow at noon! See you there!" And with that, she left the cave.

Turtle smiled, before quietly whispering to himself.

"See you there."


	6. Ripnami

Tsunami's stomach lurched for the fifth time, as she paced back and forth on the beach where she was supposed to meet Riptide.

"By the moons, why do I feel so nervous about this? All I have to do is tell him how I feel, right?"

Riptide had been teaching her Aquatic for a year now, and today was her final test. He had taught her everything he knew about the language, ranging from greetings, how to ask questions, and even some slang. Tsunami had been surprised at herself that she managed to learn the language to quickly. Although, the biggest reason was probably because of her teacher. She didn't have the best track record for paying attention. Whenever Starflight was rambling on about some dumb topic that she didn't care about when they were under the mountain, she usually lasted 1 minute before her mind started to wander. But when Riptide taught her, her mind never wandered, not even once. She focused on his every word, soaking it all in as she listened intently. She sighed. It didn't take very long for her to fall for him, his handsome face, his charming personality, it seemed like he was perfect for her.

"Damnit Tsunami!" She yelled internally at herself, "Stop daydreaming and get it together!" 

She had arrived half an hour early, to rehearse what she was going to say. First, she planned on completing the test, acting normal, like this was just another lesson. Then, before they both went their separate ways, she would say: "Hey, I learned some new words that you haven't taught me yet!" And he would say: "Yeah, what is it?" And then she would say "I love you squid-brain!" And then they would kiss and marry and have dragonets and have a happily ever after.

Okay, maybe not the kiss and marry and have dragonets part, but she would say that she loved him. During every single lesson they had, she had an urge to tell him how she felt, but she always chickened out at the last second. Well, not today, she wouldn't! She would tell him how she felt, and she wouldn't chicken out.

She was so deep into her thoughts about chicken, that she didn't notice a certain sky blue Seawing sneak up behind her.

"BOO!" 

Tsunami whirled around at starting speeds and smacked him with a right hook that knocked him to the ground.

"OHMYMOONSRIPTIDEI'MSOSORRY!" She shrieked.

She ran over towards him and held his face between her talons.

"Riptide, are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you, I swear!" She said.

"Owwwww..." Riptide groaned. He hand reached up to rub his jaw before realizing Tsunami was holding his face in her talons. He blushed a dark red and tried to act natural.

"Nice weather we're having, right?" He blurted.

Tsunami rolled her eyes, but grinned at him when she saw he was okay.

"You idiot! Did you really think it was a good idea to sneak up on me like that?" She scolded.

"Clay told me that you weren't as impulsive anymore!" He replied. "I didn't think that you would punch me that hard!"

Tsunami sighed. "Alright, whatever. Let's get on with the test, alright?"

The test was fairly difficult, with Riptide quizzing her about different greetings, adjectives, verbs, etc. The test went on for a half hour, with Tsunami only messing up a few times. When the test was finished, Riptide looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Congrats 'Nami! You are now practically fluent in Aquatic!" He cheered.

Tsunami grinned. "Finally! Now I can insult dragons without them understanding me!" She said.

Riptide laughed. "Yeah, and now you can understand when other Seawings are insulting you!" He agreed. 

They talked for a while more before Riptide told her that he had to leave. "Well, its been great teaching you Aquatic 'Nami! Maybe I'll drop by the school for a visit sometime!" He suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot!" She replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, gotta get going now. Have to take care of some things back at the Talons of Peace base. See you soon!"

He was just about to take off, when Tsunami suddenly shouted, "WAIT!"

He immediately turned around and faced Tsunami with a concerned look on his face. "Huh? What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No, it's just that... I have something to tell you." She admitted.

"Well?" Riptide was curious now. "What is it?"

"Uhhhhhh... well, it's-it's just that... uhhhhhh..."

"DAMNIT TSUNAMI!" She screamed at herself. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU COME HERE HALF AN HOUR EARLY TO PRACTICE WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY AND NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY IT?!" 

Riptide was looking at her with a confused face. "Uhh, Tsunami? You alright there?"

Oh. Right. She had somehow forgotten that he was there. Well, might as well get it over with.

"I LOVE YOU!!!" She shrieked. Riptide let out a yelp and covered his eyes, and Tsunami realized that she was also flashing the 3 words over and over at full brightness in Aquatic. She immediately stopped flashing them, and a horrible feeling appeared in her stomach.

"Oh no, I've messed it all up, haven't I? I try to tell him I love him and instead I blind him. Great job Tsunami! Great job!"

Tsunami was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she was caught off guard when Riptide suddenly wrapped his wings around her in a tight hug.

She wasn't sure, but judging by how hot her cheeks were, she guessed that she was blushing so hard that she could have been mistaken for a Skywing.

"I love you too 'Nami." Riptide pulled back and beamed at her.

Tsunami grinned back at him and pulled him in for another hug. "Well squid-brain, you sure know how to make a girl blush." She sighed. "This is nice."

Riptide smiled. "It sure is."


	7. Qinter

"We'll probably end up married someday."

When Qibli first said those words, Winter merely dismissed it as a joke that Qibli was saying to try to get him to lighten up. Seriously? An Icewing and a Sandwing getting married? And they were both males too! Qibli really needed to stop saying such idiotic things.

That was what Winter thought at first. But as time went on, he found himself thinking about Qibli more and more, his handsome face, his amazing personality, everything about him. Winter simply dismissed the thoughts as lingering effects of Darkstalker's spell, but even after the whole fiasco with him passed, he still found himself thinking about Qibli for some reason. When he found out that Moon and Qibli were dating, he expected to be angry at Qibli, but for some strange reason his anger was more directed at Moon.

Winter tried to be angry at him, but it always ended up directed at Moon in the end, much to his confusion. After all, Qibli won over the girl he loved! Why was he he angry at her rather than him? It just made dealing with the situation even more difficult.

Winter sighed. Every night since Moon and Qibli got together, his mind always drifted back to that moment in the Scorpion Den, when Qibli joked about them getting married.

Winter tried to stop thinking about him for once, and instead decided to listen to the town out his window. For once, it wasn't busy in Sanctuary. The whole town was finished, the scavengers had proper homes, it was perfect. The whole town was what Winter had always dreamed of, and now he had it. But he still felt incomplete, like there was still a piece of him missing, that only a certain dragon could fill.

Moon. Moon. Moon. Qibli.

"Damn it," Winter whispered under his breath. No matter how hard he tried, no matter what he was thinking of, his mind always drifted back to Qibli in the end. Winter had tried to stop that habit by going out with a few girls, even sharing a few kisses with them. But, he never felt anything though. Qibli was still stuck in his head, no matter how hard he tried to get him out. Reluctantly, Winter was slowly accepting the fact that he was liked Qibli, but every once in a while he tried to deny the fact, to no avail.

Winter huffed."Imagine if my family could see me now," He thought to himself. "I have a crush on a Sandwing guy who is currently dating a Nightwing girl."

Winter chuckled. That was something he would have never imagined would happen, but here he was. He suddenly yawned, stretching his cramped legs. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even been aware what the time was. It was really late in the night, much later then he usually slept. But he didn't have anything to do tomorrow, so it didn't matter. Instead of going to sleep like a sensible dragon would, Winter decided to grab his quill, his inkpot, and an empty scroll, and started to write a letter.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll probably end up married someday." 

Qibli had been lying in his bed, after a long day of work. Thorn was renovating a room in the stronghold, and just his luck, that room had a ton of heavy things in it, that needed to be moved. After everything had been done, he trudged up to his room and flopped down onto his bed, content to fall asleep right away when he noticed a letter on his desk. It was a letter from Winter, asking him how he and Moon were doing. 

In the letter, Winter had mentioned the short time they were at the Scorpion Den, remembering the good times back then, when that line came back to Qibli suddenly. He had said it just as a joke, to lighten up Winter. But lately, he had been thinking of Winter more and more, much to his confusion. After all, he had a girlfriend, so why was he thinking of Winter? Even Qibli's brain couldn't figure it out, and that was saying something.

Lately though, Qibli and Moon hadn't been as close as usual. Moon hung out with her friends a lot more, and Qibli spent more time writing letters to Winter, and hanging out with his friends too. They didn't spend a lot of time together anymore, but he thought that this was normal, and they would spend more time together in the future.

Qibli read through the letter, and when he got to the end, a grin appeared on his face. It read: "I haven't seen you guys in a while, so how 'bout I fly over in a few days? Maybe you can tell the rest of the Jade Winglet to come too! We can all catch up with each other, tell stories of what we've been doing! Anyways, it's really late, so I have to go to bed now. See you soon!

Qibli smiled as he rolled up the scroll. Winter was coming! He had to tell the rest if the Winglet. He grabbed his writing tools, and began to write letters to each of his friends. 

Qibli only meant to tell them that Winter was going to fly over, but instead he got carried away and wrote a lot more, asking them how they were doing, and what they've been up too. A few hours passed by before he yawned as he finished up the final letter, meant for Kinkajou. He heard that she and Turtle had gotten together, and had asked them how the relationship was going. He smiled to himself. It was obvious from the start that the two liked each other, and it made him happy that they finally got together. 

Qibli looked out his window and noticed that it was pretty late into the night. How long has he been writing for? He hurried down to the messenger's office, worried that it would be closed. Luckily for him, it was still open. The kind Sandwing running the office told him that the letters would be flown out tomorrow, and that they would be delivered within a few days. Qibli thanked her, and walked back to his room. It was only when he flopped onto his bed that the fatigue finally set in, knocking him out completely. His last thoughts were of Winter, but this time Qibli didn't even mind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Feed the scavengers only cooked meat and fruits, three times a day. You don't have to repeat it ten times Winter," complained Riptide.

Today was the day that Winter was going to set off to the Kingdom of Sand. He planned to stay for couple weeks, so naturally he was nervous about his scavengers. There were only a few dragons that he trusted enough to take care of them; Riptide, Smolder, a Skywing named Ibis, and a fellow Icewing named Polar. Even though he trusted all of them, he was still nervous about his scavengers, but they assured him that they would be fine.

"Alright then, I gotta go now, or I won't make it before the nightfall." Winter said.

"See you Winter! Have a great time!" The four dragons waved goodbye as Winter flew away, headed towards the Sand Kingdom.

The sun was about to set when Winter arrived at the Queen Thorn's stronghold. He was sweaty and tired from flying the whole way, so when he arrived, he immediately flopped down on the sand to catch his breath.

"Winter! You're here!" His rest was interrupted by a familiar voice as he looked up at who he hoped it was.

"Qibli!" Winter immediately got up and ran over to him, and they embraced each other.

"Wow! It sure has been a while, hasn't it Winter?" Qibli said after they had untangled themselves from the embrace.

"Yeah, it sure has," he replied with a smile on his face. "How everything going? Anything interesting happen?" 

Winter thought he saw the slightest look of sadness on Qibli's face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. "Not much, just a few changes to the stronghold, but that's it."

"Really? Then how come you looked sad for a moment there?" Now there was no way for Qibli to hide the look of sadness on his face. "Moon broke up with me," he blurted out. "She said that we both weren't happy, and that we were better off as friends."

"What?" Winter was shocked. He caught the looks Moon and Qibli gave each other back at Jade Mountain, and when they got together, he thought that they would've never broken up. "What did she mean by, you both weren't happy"?

Winter regretted saying that, as he saw the uncomfortable look on Qibli's face. "Well, we weren't really close to each another anymore," he admitted. "I mean, I guess she was right. Seems like we're better off as friends."

It was really awkward now. Both guys were now looking around trying to find something else to talk about. 

Qibli spoke first. "Well I'm not even seven years old yet! I'll find a special somebody eventually. Maybe... even within the year." He then gave Winter a strange look that he couldn't decipher. What did he mean by that?

"Uhhh... yeah, maybe," Winter racked his brain, trying to think of something to say, when he remembered that he invited his other friends too. "Hey! I just remembered! Are the rest of the guys here?" He asked.

Qibli's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Come on, they're all in library!"

The two dragonets ran towards the library. Winter was especially excited to see all his friends, since he hasn't seen them in a while. When he arrived at the library, he heard a familiar shriek as a bright yellow dragonet tackled him in a hug, followed by an dark emerald green one, and a dark green one.

"Winter! You're here!" Kinkajou shouted excitedly, as she crushed him in her tight hug.

"Guys!" Winter gasped. "Can't... breathe..." 

"Oh! Sorry, Winter!" Kinkajou apologized. The three dragonets got off of him and helped him up. He exchanged hugs and greetings from all the dragonets, talking with them and asking how they were doing.

"GUYS! I have an idea!" Kinkajou suddenly announced. "Let's all play TAG!"

All the dragonets looked excited at the word 'tag', but Winter was confused. "Tag?" He inquired. "What's that?" 

Qibli gasped dramatically. "You've never heard of tag?" 

"Well of course I haven't," Winter said haughtily. "Icewings never had time for silly games like those. We spent all our time training to become the best Icewings out there."

Moon rolled her eyes at Winter. "It's a simple game," she explained. "One dragon is chosen to be 'it' and they have to tag other dragons. And when you get tagged by the 'it' dragon, you become 'it', and the whole process is repeated."

Winter looked skeptical. "That doesn't sound very fun," he said.

"Oh come on Winter," Turtle pleaded. "It'll be fun, we promise!"

Winter sighed before deciding to give in. "Alright alright, I'll play." The other dragonets cheered before Winter continued speaking. "But... Qibli has to be 'it'." He said with a mischievous look on his face.

Qibli feigned hurt on his face as he put a talon on his forehead dramatically. "Winter, I thought you loved me!" He said with mock sadness in his voice.

Winter smirked before he got up. "Whatever you say Sandwing. Let's get the game started already!"

The former Jade Winglet played for hours, time not even mattering to them as they ran around the stronghold, laughing and having the time of their lives.

It was only when Queen Thorn scolded them, and told them to stop making a ruckus that they stopped playing.

"Sorry guys, but you have to stop playing. Can't let my subjects think I'm a bad queen, otherwise I would be joining in instead," she said with a small grin on her face.

"It's alright, Your Majesty," Turtle said. "We're all tired anyway, so it doesn't matter much."

The five dragonets nodded their heads before Kinkajou piped up, "That reminds me, where are we all going to sleep? I totally forgot about that!"

"Well, we have two rooms available, so one dragon can have their own room, while the others will have to share," she explained.

Kinkajou's eyes lit up as she turned towards Turtle. "Turtle! You wanna sleep together? Wait no, that's not what I- You wanna room together?" She corrected herself. Turtle blushed before answering. "O-of course I do!"

Kinkajou smiled at him before grabbing his talon in hers and started to lead him away. "Where are the rooms again, Your Majesty?" She called out.

"They're right next to Qibli's room," she answered. "You should know where that is!"

Kinkajou called out a faint thanks before running off with Turtle towards their room.

Thorn turned her attention to the dragonets still waiting next to her. "Who's gonna share a room here?" She asked. 

"I'll be by myself," Moon offered. "Winter and Qibli can room together."

She shot the two boys a strange look before running off to her own room. "Well, I guess we're roommates again!" Qibli said cheerfully. He seemed happier than usual, Winter noticed. "Eh, it's probably nothing," he thought. The two then proceeded to run off to Qibli's room.

Winter looked around the room in awe as they entered it. There was so much stuff in the room, that Winter was pretty sure that there was no empty space.

Qibli grinned at the look on Winter's face as he looked around. "Cool, isn't it," he bragged. "Much better than your old room, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Winter admitted. He suddenly recalled the strange look on Moon's face, just before she ran off to her room.

"Hey Qibli..." He began. "Did you catch that strange look on Moon's face right before she left to her room? And... I'm pretty sure you made that face too. What's up with that?"

Qibli blushed immediately, and turned his head away from Winter so he couldn't see his embarrassment.

"Uhhh... well..." Winter thought he heard Qibli mutter something along the lines of; 'just get it over with,' but he didn't understand. Get what over with? Why was he being so weird?

"Remember when I told you that Moon broke up with me?" He blurted quickly. "Well, what I said was true, but..." Qibli trailed off. 

"But what?" Winter pressed.

"But... the main reason she broke up with me, was because..." Qibli blushed, and said something in a quiet voice that Winter couldn't understand. 

"Because what?" He demanded.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, ALRIGHT?" Qibli cried out.

Winter froze, stunned at what he just heard. "W-what?" He finally said. "You like ME?"

Qibli coughed awkwardly and headed for the door. "Um, I promised Thorn I would help her with something, so I have to go now," he lied.

However, Winter saw through it easily and grabbed Qibli's arm, preventing him from leaving. "Wait!" He cried out. Qibli turned around to face Winter. "Wha-"

He was cut off as Winter pulled him close and kissed him, not letting go of his arm. Qibli's eyes widened before he melted into the kiss, pulling him close.

Qibli reluctantly pulled away first, as he needed to catch his breath. He stared at Winter, eyes widened. "Wow," was all he could muster out.

Winter smiled at his before pulling him into an embrace, Qibli happily returning it.

"I like you too, sand snorter." Winter said.

"I know."


	8. Arcticslayer

A/N: I have not read Runaway, I apologize for any mistakes I may make.

The halls of the Icewing palace were quiet. Guards were patrolling, making sure that no intruders were in the palace. Outside, guards were flying around the palace, with occasional stops to rest their wings. Their job was to watch for any intruders that might be trying to sneak into the palace. Everyone was asleep, resting for tomorrow. 

Well, almost everyone.

Prince Arctic looked out his window, watching, and waiting for the guards patrolling the area to move out of sight. Once they had flown by, Arctic walked onto his balcony, and and leaped off, spreading his wings. He had all the guard's routes memorized, so he knew how to maneuver to avoid guards spotting him. 

Arctic did all of this with a smile on his face. A certain Nightwing was in his thoughts as he flew towards their secret meeting place, a small cave that was hidden well, in an area that Icewings rarely went into. He and Foeslayer had been meeting here almost everyday, ever since they met each other.

When he finally arrived, he looked around, making sure that no one was following him, and went in the cave. They two had originally found it, one night when they snuck out to meet each other. They had been flying around in an unfamiliar area when they came across the cave. It was small, dry and best of all, it was well hidden from any Icewings that might be flying across the area for whatever reason. Foeslayer loved the spot right away. She wanted to meet here from now on, so Arctic agreed. He originally wanted to look for a safer spot, but after meeting here a few times, he had grown to love it too.

Arctic looked around the cave, confused. Foeslayer always got here first, no matter what. She said something about Nightwings being awake during the morning, but Arctic didn't care. As long as he got to be with his love, then that was all that mattered.

Panicked thoughts suddenly appeared in Arctic's mind. Where was Foeslayer?! His mind screamed. What if guards found her? What if she's in danger? I have to save her! A steely look appeared on his face. He was about to go search for Foeslayer when wings enveloped him from behind, two talons covering his eyes.

"Guess whoooo?" Foeslayer sang.

Arctic relaxed, his soldier-like stance dropping as soon as he heard Foeslayer's voice. He grinned, his voice the same playful tune as Foeslayer's.

"Hmmmm, who could it be?" He paused, pretending to be thinking hard. "Snowflake? Oh! Maybe that cute Icewing librarian! What was her name again? Caribou? Fossa? Oh, I know! Frost! Am I right?"

Foeslayer huffed, pretended to be offended. "How dare you! I'll have you know, I am Foeslayer of the Nightwings, and I will not tolerate this behaviour! I will have to punish you immediately!"

And with that, she spun Arctic around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss. Arctic's eyes widened. But before he could react, Foeslayer pulled away, looking at his surprised expression with a smug expression. "Well?" She asked.

"Well," Arctic started. "I think that you should punish me more often," he said with a wink.

Foeslayer winked back. "I think we can arrange that." The couple looked at each other with smirks on their faces, before bursting into laughter.

"By the moons!" Foeslayer said, still giggling. "That was not something I expected to hear come out of my mouth!"

"Yeah!" Arctic agreed. "That was totally unexpected!" A smirk appeared on his face. "Though, I'm not opposed to that, y'know."

Foeslayer playfully smacked his head. "Stop!" She said while giggling. "Or else we'll always be telling dirty jokes to each other!"

The couple laughed for a few moments, before dying down after.

"Hey Arctic, can I ask you a question?" Foeslayer asked.

Arctic tilted his head curiously at her, then answered. "Yeah, of course! What is it?"

"Why were you in that soldier-like position before? It looked like you were about to go and murder somebody."

Arctic shuffled awkwardly. "Um, I thought that since I got here before you, and you didn't show up after a while, that you got caught by some Icewings while sneaking out. So I was going to save you."

Foeslayer smiled at him warmly. "That's very noble of you," she said. "But I'm pretty sure I told you a million times that I wouldn't get caught. Or were you not listening?"

"I was listening!" Arctic said indignantly. "But you never know! What if somehow a guard catches you, and sounds the alarm? You would probably be executed right away!"

"And what about you?" Foeslayer shot back. "You're the Icewing prince! You're way more likely to get caught than I am! Then we would never be able to meet each other again!"

Arctic tried to respond, but nothing came out of his mouth. He huffed, his Icewing pride getting the best of him.

Foeslayer walked up to him, and rested her right talon on his cheek, stroking it at she looked at him lovingly. "How about this," she started. "Let's promise that we won't ever leave each other, alright?"

Arctic smiled and rested his head against hers. "I promise," he said. 

"I won't ever leave you."


	9. Festival

It was time. After 4 long years of learning at Jade Mountain Academy, the first students to arrive at the school were finally graduating.

It had been a chaotic last day of school to say the least. Barely anyone could pay attention to their teachers. Even the most well behaved students were bouncing up and down in their seats, their excitement barely contained. The teachers had tried to calm the students down, but they gave up quickly.

It was the last class of the day. The students were all talking to each other excitedly, telling their friends about what they planned to do after school. The teachers let them, seeing as there was no way to stop them.

The Jade Winglet were in art class currently, with Sunny as their teacher. Each student were busy, either talking, or doing something else.

Moon was finishing up a scroll that she had borrowed from the library. Since classes were ending soon, she was frantically trying to finish the scroll.

Peril was talking with Sunny, their conversation about what she was going to be doing after she leaves the school.

"So, I was thinking about becoming a demolition worker," Peril said. "I mean, it's perfect right? I can use my firescales to do something good, AND I get to destroy stuff! It's a win-win!"

Sunny had a skeptical look on her face. "Are... you sure that's a good idea Peril? I mean, what if you accidentally burn up too much of the building, and it collapses on everyone? Or what if you accidentally touch someone? You or someone else could get seriously hurt!" she said.

"I would never hurt somebody!" Peril protested indignantly. "I've become a lot more careful! In fact, I haven't hurt somebody in over 4 months! That's the longest I've ever gone!"

Sunny sighed. "Well, I guess we won't know until you actually get the job. So good luck, I guess. Anyways, where are you going to live? You're going to have to live in a non-flammable area, like a cave or something, though that wouldn't be very comfortable."

Peril's eyes lit up. "OOH! I have an idea! The silk from Silk Snakes aren't flammable, right? I could live in a cave, but make everything out of that! It's a good idea, right?"

As the two continued to talk about Peril's future, a certain Rainwing was ranting to a certain Seawing about the effectiveness of a pineapple as a weapons.

"And another thing!" Kinkajou ranted. "Pineapples have a these little spikes on them! I bet that they would really hurt if you threw it really hard at someone! Plus, they're pretty big too, and some of them of REALLY heavy! Like this one time, I was flying around the rainforest with Tamarin, and I spotted this HUGE pineapple! It was so big, that the plant it grew on was being crushed! And when I went to pick it up, it was SUPER heavy! Tamarin didn't believe me when I told her, so I gave it to her. And guess what? As soon as I place it in her arms, she falls down immediately! It was hilarious! But then I felt bad, so I helped her up right after. So basically, pineapples are the best weapons."

"But, you can only carry a few at a time!" Turtle argued. "So if you plan on throwing them, then you will only have a few pineapples to work with. And smacking dragons over the head probably won't work very well either, as they'll be crushed before you can hurt them badly."

"HEY, YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUE POWER OF THE PINEAPPLE," Kinkajou protested. "I'LL PROVE TO YOU THAT THEY'RE THE BEST, JUST WATCH."

As the two began to argue about pineapples, Qibli and Winter were busy in their own conversation.

"For the last time, Icewings do NOT live in igloos," Winter said to his clawmate. He rubbed his forehead in frustration as Qibli smirked at him.

"Really," he started. "Then what do you call those big lumps that the Icewings sleep in?"

Winter glared at him. "Those are called HOUSES, idiot. Not surprised you don't know what those are." He narrowed his eyes at Qibli. "Besides, how would YOU know what Icewings homes look like anyway?"

"I don't," he admitted. "I just assumed that Icewings were too strong and amazing for houses. But, I guess not. Maybe that's why you guys always talk about how great you are. You're just self conscious about how weak you are!" 

A growl formed in Winter's throat. "How dare y-" He cut himself off before he spat curses at the Sandwing. "That doesn't even make sense!" He snarled at Qibli. "Moons, you are the most insufferable annoying dragon in all of Pyrrhia!"

Qibli was trying his hardest not to laugh. He was trying to get Winter riled up, and it worked, but he hadn't expected him to be this angry! Winter was glaring at him with the force of a thousand moons, as he tried his hardest not to strangle his clawmate.

"Moons, what I would do to not have you as my clawmate."

Qibli grinned at him. "C'mon, you know you love me!"

Winter rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, sand snorter."

The Jade Winglet was interrupted as a cymbal clang suddenly rang throughout the cave. Everyone turned in surprise to see Sunny holding two cymbals with a small smile on her face.

"Knew these were gonna come in handy someday," she said. "Before you guys all leave, I just wanted to thank you all for coming to this school, and giving it a chance. When my friends and I first came up with the idea of a school, we all thought that it wouldn't work at all, that it was stupid idea that was bound to fail. And now, the first students to attend have graduated! I am eternally grateful that you guys chose to come here, and I wish you have a happy and successful life!"

The Jade Winglet had smiles on their faces as they thanked Sunny for allowing them to come, and have an education. After a few minutes, they said their goodbyes to Sunny, and went to leave the classroom, when Sunny suddenly stopped them.

"Wait! Stop! I forgot to give you guys something!" 

Sunny ran to her desk, and pulled out six framed pieces of paper. 

"We wanted to give you something, to prove that you graduated from Jade Mountain Academy," she explained. "We call it, a diploma! Consider it our gift to you!"

"Ooooh! It's pretty!" Kinkajou exclaimed. 

The Jade Winglet each accepted their diploma, and thanked Sunny again. They then waved goodbye to Sunny, as they went to their caves to collect their things.

Some time later, every single graduating student was on the landing ledge, talking with their friends and family excitedly.

The Jade Winglet were all talking to each other, while their parents and friends chatted nearby. Winter had already left, his parents dragging him away, scolding him about conversing with other tribes. He had promised to visit the Sand Kingdom soon, seeing as it was the closest to the Ice Kingdom.

The rest of the dragonets were talking about plans for the summer, when Qibli's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Ooh! I just remembered! The Crescent Moon Festival is happening in a week! We can all go hang out there! I heard that it's a ton of fun!"

"The Crescent Moon Festival?" Moon inquired. "What's that?"

"It's a festival that's celebrated every five years, when all three moons are in crescent form," he explained. "Dragons stopped celebrating it once the war started, but now for the first time in twenty years, it finally happening again!"

"Sounds awesome!" Turtle said. "But what can we do during it? Like you said, it hasn't happened in twenty years."

"Well... I'm not quite sure myself," Qibli admitted. "But Queen Thorn is the one organizing it, and she definitely knows how to throw a good party. So I'm sure it'll be a blast!"

"Alright!" Kinkajou said. "I'll go! I'll just have to ask Glory first!"

"I'll go too!" Turtle said. "Er, I mean, there's nothing to do in the Sea Kingdom anyways, so... I'll go," Turtle added quickly, catching Qibli's and Peril's amused looks.

"Count me in," Peril declared. "I can even ask Clay to go too. I'm sure he'll come!"

The group looked at Moon expectantly, but she looked unsure with herself.

"I'm not sure if I want to go," she admitted. "There'll so many dragons there. I'm not sure I can handle all those voices in my head."

"Why don't you just wear skyfire?" Qibli suggested. "It's not like we're going on some super secret mission or anything, so there's no reason not to wear skyfire. Turtle, you still have some rocks left, right?"

Turtle nodded. Qibli looked back at Moon, and asked again if she wanted to go. 

"Well..." It was a good idea, Moon thought. But she has been living with voices in her head her whole life. So she was a little unsure about it. But, in the end she agreed to go, as all her friends were going too.

"Awesome! We're all going! Well, except for Winter, but I'm sure he'll come as well. Anyways, it's gonna be amazing! I guarantee it!"

The dragonets spoke for a little while longer, before their parents told them that it was time to head back home.

One week later, the former Jade Winglet were in Queen Thorn's palace, in Qibli's room. They had all gotten permission to go to the festival, and were waiting for it to start.

They were discussing what their plans were, when a trumpet horn suddenly blasted from the palace roof, its sound carrying over the entire city.

The dragonets all got up, with Peril taking care not to touch anything. 

"It's starting!" Qibli exclaimed.

They all rushed out of the room and ran out of the palace, where tons of dragons were already outside having fun. There were dragons of all tribes dancing, drinking, and having fun. Kinkajou squealed and ran out onto the street to dance. Laughing, the dragonets all followed her, and danced too. Peril left to find Clay, and Winter muttered something about dancing being for 'undignified' dragons.

The dragonets kept on dancing, long into the night. Peril had found Clay, and the two had joined them. Even Winter had loosened up, and was starting to enjoy himself as well.

A few hours later, the dragonets legs were all sore from all the dancing they did, yet they still had lots of energy in them. Peril and Clay had left a while back, something about going back to Clay's home and having lots of 'fun,' though the dragonets just shrugged it off. They were currently walking down the street, when they came across a bar which lots of dragons. As soon as he saw it, Qibli immediately started an argument with Winter, talking about how he could drink more than Winter could.

"I bet I could drink 5 times more than you can!" he teased, a smirk on his face as Winter's face twisted into annoyance.

"In your dreams, Qibli," he shot back. "You would probably pass out from the smell of it!"

"Calm down guys," Moon said, rolling her eyes. "Why do you two always get into arguments about stupid stuff?"

"Yeah," Kinkajou agreed. "Besides, aren't we too young to be drinking anyways?"

"Nah, the minimum age is seven here in the Sand Kingdom, and we're all older than that," Qibli explained. 

"Really? Great! I always wanted to try drinking! Deathbringer said that it was awesome, so I want to try it. What about you Turtle?"

"Uhhh..." Turtle blushed nervously. "I'm not sure... I mean, I heard that drinking is bad for you, and I'm pretty sure it tastes bad too," he admitted.

"Don't be a coward Turtle," Winter said. "What's the harm in one drink?"

Turtle shrugged. "I just don't want to. And besides, who's gonna take us back to the palace if we're all drunk?"

"Alright guys, let's just go in," Moon said, exasperated. "We've wasted enough time already."

The dragonets walked into the bar, and sat down at a table. Everyone except Turtle ordered drinks, and when they arrived, they got ready for a cheer.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Turtle groaned.

20 minutes and 20 drinks later, the former Jade Winglet were each all incredibly drunk, and were doing their own thing.

Moon and Qibli were making out with each other, on the seat of the table. Dragons gave strange looks at them, but relaxed when they saw all the drinks on the table.

Winter was flirting with a group of female dragons next to the main bar counter. It consisted of two Sandwings, one Skywing, and one Rainwing. They were all blushing and giggling at Winter's charming attitude, even though he was very drunk.

"How did four beautiful girls like you end up here?" He asked.

The Skywing blushed. "Trying to find hot guys like you," she admitted.

Winter smirked. "Well, you found me!" He gestured to himself. "How about I treat you girls to some drinks?" He offered.

The girls giggled again, and walked with Winter for more drinks.

Kinkajou was talking with Turtle, and was slurring her words a lot. 

"Hey Turtle?" She asked. "Did I ever tell you how cute you were?" She asked.

Turtle blushed a bright red. "W-what? What do you mean?" He stuttered.

Kinkajou giggled. "See? Look at you! You're adorable!"

"W-well there's a lot of dragons cuter than I am. And besides, you're drunk, you probably don't mean that." He replied.

Kinkajou's gaze became softer as she looked at Turtle. "I really do mean it Turtle. You're the cutest and sweetest dragon I know. It's why I'm in love with you." She said. She put a wing around him and nuzzled his face affectionately. 

Turtle's face became so red that he could have been mistaken for a Skywing.

"W-w-what? Y-you..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he kept stuttering, while Kinkajou laughed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I mean it Turtle. I love you." She admitted, smiling.

Turtle blushed again, and laughed nervously as he smiled back at her. "Me too."

It was a good night.


	10. Pertle

Peril was happy. She was flying through the clear blue sky, taking in the fresh air that surrounded her. In the past few days, the weather had been pretty terrible, with Peril having to stay inside her home because of it. But miraculously, instead of the poor weather that she expected today, it had been the opposite. She had immediately left her home to go for a fly, taking advantage of the great weather.

She had been flying for quite a while now, when she felt her wings start to tire out. Even Skywings have to take a break eventually, and it was just Peril's luck that her home was nearby. She flew down to it, and walked in. Courtesy of Turtle and his magic, nothing she touched in her house burst into flames. She was eternally grateful to Turtle for that, as she didn't want to have to live in a cave for the rest of her life.

As she looked around the house for him, she was just about to call out his name when she noticed him through the doorway to the study, writing something on a scroll. She smiled, walking in quietly as to not disturb her boyfriend. Whenever Turtle was writing, it was like he was in a trance, as he was so focused that he didn't notice anything around him. He also had an expression on his face that Peril found adorable, with his tongue sticking out and his head slightly tilted to the right.

Peril looked over his shoulder and saw that he was writing a letter to his mother. In the past few months, he and his brothers had gotten closer to their mother, with Turtle being the closest, as he shared her passion of writing.

She smiled, her love for Turtle growing with each sentence she read. There were so many sweet things in the letter, such as Turtle saying how much he loved his mother and his family, and that he missed her, and would like to visit soon.

She was skimming over the letter when she noticed her name. A blush formed on her cheeks when she read about what her boyfriend had to say about her.

"And as for Peril, she is amazing. She is definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's beautiful, she's strong, and everything about her personality is perfect to me. I love her to the moons and back, and I wouldn't want anyone else other than her as my girlfriend."

"Aww! I love you too, you romantic idiot!" Peril wrapped her arms around him (Another spell courtesy of Turtle) as she hugged him from behind.

"GAH!" Turtle shrieked. "Wha- Peril?" He calmed down when he noticed the red coloured arms that encompassed him. "By the moons, Peril! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He said.

Peril shot an apologetic smile at him as she let go. "Sorry 'bout that," she said. "But I just had too."

Turtle huffed before shooting Peril an accusing look. "I told you before not to look over my shoulder when I'm writing! Don't you know anything about privacy?"

"I'm sorry, okay? You know I can't help myself!" She put on her cutest expression. "Forgive me?"

Turtle stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright fine," he relented. "I forgive you. But don't do it again!"

"I won't!" She promised.

After helping him clean up his desk, Turtle's stomach suddenly rumbled loudly. He cheeks turned red as he tried to muffle the noise.

Peril chuckled. "Someone's hungry," she noted. "How about I go catch some lunch? You've been sitting for a while, so you probably shouldn't fly right now."

"No, it's fine, really," Turtle insisted. "You got lunch last time too, so it's not fair for you to go get lunch again."

Peril shrugged. "Okay," she replied. 

Turtle smiled appreciatively and got ready to leave. The couple walked to the front door of their home and opened the door.

"I'll be back soon!" He said. Peril waved goodbye as he flew off.

Peril smiled fondly at the small shape of Turtle in the distance, before looking up at the sun to check the time, and closing the door and flopping onto the couch.

"I hope he catches something tasty," she thought. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, expecting Turtle to wake her up.

But he didn't.

Two hours had passed before Peril woke up. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision blurry as she let out a yawn. She sat up, expecting Turtle to be there, waiting for her, when she realized that he wasn't waiting for her. In fact, he wasn't even in the house.

Oh no.

She burst out the house as she looked up at the sun. It had been almost directly above her when Turtle left, but now the sun was far past it, almost at a quarter to sunset. She immediately took off, flying in the direction he flew in, determined to find him.

After a minute, a forest came into view as Peril dove down. She flew above the forest, scanning the area, looking for Turtle. Frustrated when she couldn't find him, she was about to head to another area when she suddenly spotted something, no, someone, lying on a rock. When she looked closer, she noticed that the dragon had dark green scales. Her eyes widened when she realized who the dark green scales belonged too.

Peril let out a roar, before diving down towards her boyfriend's still body as fast as she could.

She landed roughly, burning a few flowers and the grass below her, but she didn't care. All that mattered was Turtle.

She rushed toward him, holding his face gingerly, as she inspected him. He was beaten badly, with bruises all over his face and his body. Peril silently seethed. What sick dragon would do this? She promised to herself that when she found that dragon, they would regret their whole existence. She carefully picked him up, getting ready to fly back to her home, when something slammed into her from behind.

Peril let out a yelp as she was launched away. She groaned in pain before getting up to see who had attacked her.

Standing before her was a Skywing clad in armour, a smirk etched on his face. He was holding a spear as he looked down at her.

Peril glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" She growled.

A malicious grin appeared on the dragon's face. 

"I'm the dragon who's gonna kill you."

Shock ran through Peril's body, but she suppressed it quickly. 

"Kill me?" She asked. "Why?"

Her assailant laughed. A loud, mocking laugh that made Peril want to rip his face to shreds.

"Killing Scarlet made quite a few dragons angry," he said. "So naturally, they asked me, the greatest assassin in the Sky Kingdom, to kill you. And for a hefty amount too."

Peril kept glaring at him. She wanted to tackle him, to burn off his face for hurting Turtle. But he was too close to the assassin. If she charged, he could die, and that wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

"-and when your little boyfriend over there went flying out on his own, I couldn't resist. I followed him all the way to the forest; what an idiot, didn't even notice me, and then I-"

"Is this guy for real?" Peril thought. "Is he seriously monologuing right now?" But she quickly realized it as an opportunity. The assassin was waving his spear around a lot, she noted, dramatically retelling the story of how he jumped Turtle and beat him up.

"Come on..." she thought. "Just a little closer..." The assassin then raised his spear up high, with the tip of it away from Turtle. "Good enough," she thought.

And then she pounced.

The assassin's eyes widened, shocked at what she was doing. He thrust his spear down, aiming to stab Turtle in the head.

He wasn't fast enough.

Peril tackled him hard. The dragons rolled around on the ground, each trying to claw each others faces off. The assassin finally got the upper hand, and was about to slash her face when Peril reached through the gaps of his shoulder armour and touched his scales. He let out a shriek as he jumped away from her, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Son of a bi-" He didn't finish get to finish his sentence as Peril slashed him across the snout. He yelped, before retaliating with a quick slash to her stomach. She cringed, holding her stomach, before she ducked, dodging a strike to her head.

After dodging another strike, she suddenly dashed forward, tackling him to the ground. She then grabbed his exposed snout, a glare on her face as smoke rose from the assassin's snout. 

He screamed, arms flailing around trying to get her off, when he suddenly felt something sharp. The spear! He grabbed it, and stabbed it into Peril's side as she cried out in pain.

She took her talons off his snout as she clutched her side in pain. The assassin grabbed his snout, tears in his eyes at the pain Peril caused. He got up slowly, and walked over to Peril, grabbing the spear and pulling it out of her body forcefully. Peril screamed again, as blood poured out from her wound.

The assassin grinned sadistically, raising the spear over his head as he prepared to finish her off.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he growled.

Peril closed her eyes, tears flowing down her face as she prepared to die.

But nothing came.

She opened her eyes slowly, before widening them at what she saw before her.

The assassin was lying on the ground, blood pouring out from his neck as Turtle stood above him, breathing heavily. Peril cried out in joy, running towards him and enveloping him in a crushing hug as Turtle happily returned it.

"You're okay!" She cried out. "I was so worried about you!"

"You're okay too!" He responded. "I thought you were gonna die!"

Peril drew back from the hug, only to kiss him deeply. When she pulled away, they both only had three words to say.

"I love you."

They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other, when Peril suddenly felt a searing pain in her side. She had forgotten it was there, but now that the happiness from seeing Turtle was fading away, the pain was slowly coming back. She groaned, holding her side. Turtle looked at her, concerned. 

"That looks bad," he said. "Here, let me heal it for you-"

"No!" Peril quickly said. Turtle's face twisted into confusion.

"What? Why not?" He demanded.

"I don't want you using up your soul to help me," she explained. "I'll be fine, the bleeding is slowing down."

"But-"

"No buts! You're not using your magic, and that's final!"

Turtle sighed. "Alright," he said. "Then how are we getting back? We're both in no condition to fly."

"We walk." Peril said confidently.

Turtle sighed again. "Of course."

After walking for a bit, a thought suddenly came to Turtle's head.

"Say, Peril."

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna eat for lunch?"


	11. Mystery

It was an typical early morning in Possibility. Some dragons were starting to wake up, some dragons were setting up their shops, and some dragons were sleeping.

Turtle was one of the sleeping ones.

Turtle and Kinkajou were in Possibility, visiting their friends, Moon and Qibli. Kinkajou was so excited, that at the crack of dawn, she dragged Turtle out of bed and forced him to start flying. Kinkajou was so excited, in fact, that she forgot about the magic tunnel that could bring them to the Sand Kingdom instantly. So, they spent the whole day travelling there from the rainforest, and by the time they arrived there, it was night time, and the two dragons were extremely tired.

And once they arrived at their house they rented, Turtle immediately flopped down on his bed and fell asleep, happy to stay there for the rest of his life.

If only he didn't arrive with a certain hyper Rainwing.

"TURTLEEEEEE!" Kinkajou yelled, shattering his eardrums.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Turtle shrieked, jolting awake. "WHAT IN THE THREE MOONS WAS THAT FOR?"

"We have to meet Moon and Qibli in a few minutes! Don't you remember?" She scolded.

"Huh? What do you mean? Didn't we agree to meet up at noon?" He asked, confused.

Kinkajou shoved her watch in his face. "It is noon!" She said. "The watch says so!"

Turtle sighed, before walking over to the blinds, and opening them. The sun was just starting to rise, and it was nowhere near noon.

Kinkajou's face twisted into confusion. "W-what?" She asked. "How? The watch said it was noon!"

Turtle sighed again. "Where did you get them?" He asked.

"I got them from two Nightwings," she explained. "One of them was creepy. His voice sounded like a slime oozing into my ears." She shuddered at the thought.

Turtle's face wrinkled in irritation. "I know those guys," he said. "They're known scam artists who love to trick dragons into buying their worthless stuff. And it looks like they got you too."

"Oh." Kinkajou's face dropped. "Sorry for waking you up then, Turtle." Kinkajou turned and started to leave the room. Turtle immediately felt bad for making her feel bad.

"Hey, it's fine, it's fine, you don't have to be sorry for waking me up," he said. "Say, how about we explore the town together, since we're both awake already?" He suggested.

Kinkajou's face lit up. "Yes! Of course! That's a great idea Turtle!" And with a smile on her face, she started to head out of the house. "C'mon Turtle!"

"Yeah, yeah," Turtle muttered, still tired from the early wake up.

Possibility hadn't changed much from the last time they were there. There were a few new buildings, some new stalls, but it was pretty much the same as the last time. Turtle and Kinkajou were walking down the mostly empty streets, admiring the town, when they heard an ear piercing shriek out of a nearby store. A Nightwing bolted out right after, heading down the street and turning into an alleyway. The duo ran over to the store, finding a terrified looking Sandwing inside. The store was a mess, with fruit tossed around everywhere and lots of things overturned.

"What in the love of mangoes happened here?" Kinkajou asked the Sandwing.

"I was robbed!" She cried. "I was going to set up shop today, like any other! But when I head inside, I find this Nightwing inside stealing all my money! And when he saw me, he ran out the door, making a mess of the store!" She groaned. "I had my life's savings in there! What am I gonna do now?"

Kinkajou put on a thoughtful face, trying to think of something that could help the Sandwing. Then, a smile slowly appeared on her face as she got an idea. She climbed onto a nearby table and struck a heroic pose.

"Have no fear!" She announced. "I, Kinkajou the awesome, and her loyal partner Turtle, will help you catch this thief, and bring him to justice!"

"Wait, what?" Turtle said.

"You will? Oh, thank you so much!" The Sandwing said gratefully. "My name is Sahara, by the way."

"Wait a minute," Turtle protested. "I didn't agree to this! And besides, how are we supposed to find this guy? All we know is that he's a Nightwing!"

"Actually," Sahara started. "I noticed that he was sort of a dark purplish colour, and he had a silver underbelly. He also had this nasty scar near his mouth, but it wasn't very big."

"But aren't there a lot of Nightwings in Possibility?" Turtle countered. "Also, if we just go around looking for him, then he might find out, and he'll leave right away."

"Then we'll just have be inconspicuous!" Kinkajou responded. "Also, I can change my scales! Which means, I can do this!" And with that, she suddenly disappeared in midair, her scales turning invisible.

"Woah!" Sahara exclaimed. "I didn't know Rainwings could do that!"

"Yup," Chirped Kinkajou. "Us Rainwings can change our scales! Cool right?"

"Uh guys? Can we go back to figuring out how to find this Nightwing?"

"Right! Sorry." Apologized Kinkajou. She turned to Sahara. "Any ideas on how to find this guy?"

"Well..." Sahara thought for a moment. "The Southeast corner of the town is where most of the Nightwings live, I'm pretty sure. And at the very far corner is where all the shady stuff happens."

Kinkajou saluted her. "Got it chief! We'll go right away!" She started to head out the door. "C'mon Turtle!"

"Wait, hold on! I can't turn invisible! How am I supposed to help you?" Turtle asked. "If I went with you, I'd probably get kidnapped or something!"

"Hmm, that is a problem." Kinkajou contemplated for a moment. "Oh, I know! How about I go alone, and you ask around! That way, we can be efficient!"

"Wha- Alone? That's even worse!" Turtle protested. "What if you get hurt, or what if the Nightwings find you and- ow!" He was interrupted with a smack on the head by Kinkajou.

"Turtle." The tone was serious. "You need to stop worrying about me, and let me do what I have to do. I can handle myself, alright?"

Turtle, stunned for a moment, answered. "Y-yeah. Got it. Sorry about that." He rubbed his head sheepishly.

Kinkajou smiled, back to her old cheery demeanor. "Relax, it's fine." She said. "Besides, it's cute that you're worried about me."

Turtle blushed slightly, before smiling back and heading out the door.

"Sorry about the delay!" Kinkajou apologized to Sahara, who was standing there with an amused look on her face.

"It's fine," she said. "Go do your thing."

Kinkajou saluted her once more before heading out the door as well.

Once the duo arrived at the southeast corner of the town, they came up with a plan.

"Alright, we'll each do our own thing, and in half an hour, we'll meet up back here. Got it?" Turtle asked.

Kinkajou nodded. "Got it." She agreed.

"Alright then, see you later."

"You too! Stay safe!"

And with that, the two went on their separate ways. Turtle went around asking people about the Nightwing thief, and Kinkajou went to the shady part of town to sneak around and try to look for the Nightwing.

"Excuse me sir," Turtle stopped a passing Sandwing. "Do you happen to know a Nightwing in this area, with dark purple scales, and a silver underbelly?" He asked. 

The Sandwing gave him a confused look before responding. "Uh... sorry kid. Don't know any Nightwings that fit that description." He then narrowed his eyes at Turtle. "Why are you asking, anyways?"

"Uh... H-he's a friend of my parents!" He quickly blurted out. "My mom, uh... sent me to go look for him! Yeah, that's what she told me to do."

The Sandwing rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible liar kid. Now, why don't you tell me the truth?" He then glared at Turtle, who gulped nervously.

"U-um... I..." he trailed off.

The Sandwing huffed. "Spit it out already. I don't have all day."

"Fine! I'm looking for him because he robbed some store, and my friend wants to help the owner find him, and since I don't want her to go alone, I'm helping her," he admitted.

The Sandwing looked at him as if he was an idiot. "Are you serious? You trying to get killed or something?"

Turtle rubbed his head, embarrassed. "I-it doesn't matter! Can you just please help me?" He begged.

The Sandwing sighed. "Fine, kid. But I can't help you without any info. You got anything else?" He asked.

Turtle racked his brain, trying to remember any information that might be helpful. "Oh yeah!" He suddenly exclaimed. "I remember the owner told me that he had a scar near his mouth!"

The Sandwing's eyes suddenly went wide. He looked over at Turtle with a fearful look.

"Uh... what's wrong?" Turtle asked nervously.

"Uh... maybe it would be a better idea if you and your friend stopped looking for this guy," he said quickly. "I mean, no one died anyway, so it should be fine."

Turtle's eyes went wide. "What?!'

The Sandwing put his talon over his mouth. "Damn! I shouldn't have said that," he muttered to himself.

"What do you mean? Who is this guy?" Turtle demanded.

"He's-" The Sandwing hesitated for a moment, before answering. "He's a well known criminal around here. And..." He hesitated again. "He's a killer," he finally said.

The world around Turtle suddenly faded away. All he could focus on, was what the Sandwing just said.

He's a killer.

He's a killer.

HE'S A KILLER.

The world came back to Turtle as he suddenly bolted past the Sandwing, into the area where Kinkajou was at. "I have to warn Kinkajou!" He thought as he raced down the dirty alleyways.

"Hey, wait!" The Sandwing was calling out to him, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting to Kinkajou before she got hurt. He ran pass several alleyways before he suddenly noticed a strange space walking into a broken down home. He was confused for a moment, before realizing that it must have been Kinkajou.

"Kinkajou!" He shouted, running towards the home. He dashed inside the home and frantically looked around for Kinkajou, before noticing a large amount of money in the corner of the poorly lit room.

"Wait," he thought. "Didn't Sahara say that- ACK!"

His thoughts were cut off as a pair of talons suddenly wrapped around his throat from behind, lifting him up and turning him around. Turtle fought tooth and claw to get free, clawing at anything within arms reach.

"If you don't stop moving right now I'll CRUSH YOUR DAMN THROAT!" His assailant yelled in his face, spittle flying everywhere. His talons wrapped even tighter around Turtle's neck, and he moved from trying to fight back, to trying, in vain, to get the talons off his neck.

But now that he wasn't flailing around so much, he was able to get a good look at his attacker. He noticed that he had a silver underbelly, dark purple scales, and with a fearful look, he saw that his attacker had a scar near his mouth.

"Oh no." Those were the only words that ran through his head desperately tried to break free. Oxygen running out by the second

"What's a scrawny kid like you doing in my house?" The Nightwing asked. He then glanced at the stolen money, then narrowed his eyes at Turtle. "Are you trying to steal my money?" He yelled. "NO ONE STEALS MY MONEY!"

Turtle's vision started to fade away. "I'm going to die." Was all he could think as the raging Nightwing strangled him even harder. "I'm going to die. I'm going t-" "ARRRGH!"

His thoughts were cut off as the Nightwing suddenly shrieked in pain, letting go of his neck to clutch the side of his face. Turtle gasped for breath, clutching his throat as he frantically tried to inhale as fast as possible. He didn't even realize that someone must have saved him, when a pair of red and gold wings suddenly wrapped around him in a protective embrace.

"Turtle! Are you alright?" Kinkajou asked, checking him over for any injuries.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright," He answered shakily. "Thanks for saving me." He looked back at the Nightwing, who was curled up on the ground, still clutching his face in agony. "What did you do to him?"

"I used my venom on him," she answered. "I... didn't want to, but I had no other choice. He was gonna kill you!"

Turtle smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did."

Kinkajou smiled back. "C'mon let's get out of here. We can report this later."

They stood up to leave, but before they could leave, a Sandwing came bursting through the door. His face melted into relief as soon as he saw Turtle.

"Kid! You're alright!" He said. "I was looking all over for you! I was afraid that you were gonna yourself killed or something!" He then noticed the Nightwing curled up on the ground. "Woah!" He exclaimed. "Is this...?" 

Turtle nodded. "My friend here was the one who took him out," he said.

The Sandwing then looked over at Kinkajou, who had a proud look on her face. "A Rainwing?" He said in surprise. "Cool! I always knew the rumours about them being useless weren't real!"

Turtle nodded again. "Yup! Kinkajou, this is... the guy who helped me!" He then realized that he didn't know the Sandwing's name, and that the Sandwing didn't know his. "Uh, I just remembered, I don't know your name." He admitted. "My name's Turtle," he added quickly.

"Oh! That's right! My name's Mirage," he answered.

"Mirage? That's a cool name!" Kinkajou said.

Mirage laughed. "Thanks!" He replied. "I don't even know what the word means, but that doesn't really matter to me." He then ushered them out the door. "C'mon, let's get out of here. I'll report this to the cops for you."

"Thanks again!" Sahara repeated for the hundredth time as Turtle and Kinkajou left the store. "You guys saved me!" 

"It's no problem!" Kinkajou replied. "It's all in a day's work!"

"Well, if you guys ever need something, you can come and ask me. I'll be happy to help!" Sahara offered.

"Got it," Kinkajou responded. "We'll be sure to visit you sometime!"

"I'm counting on it. See you soon!" 

"Bye!"

Turtle and Kinkajou had parted ways with Mirage. The Sandwing had gone to report the incident to the police, and he was arrested a short while after. Meanwhile, Turtle and Kinkajou had gone to return the money the Nightwing had stole to it's proper owner. Now, they were headed to meet up with Moon and Qibli at a restaurant, since it was nearly noon. They took a seat at a table and waited for them to arrive.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting! The streets are a bit confusing, so we got a bit lost." Qibli walked up to the table, Moon right behind him. "What's up?"

"Qibli! Moon! You're here!" Kinkajou leapt up from where she was sitting and hugged her friends.

Moon grinned. "Kinkajou! It's so great to see you!" She said happily.

"Yeah! It's been a while hasn't it?" Qibli added.

"Definitely!" Kinkajou answered. "C'mon Turtle! Come and say hi!"

Turtle smiled, waving at his friends. "Hey guys. How've you been?"

"We've been doing great!" Qibli answered. "Queen Thorn's stronghold is awesome!"

"It sure is," Moon agreed. "Why don't we grab a seat?" She ushered Qibli into a seat, and took the one next to him.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Qibli asked.

Turtle and Kinkajou gave each other a knowing look.

"Well, it all started when I accidentally woke up Turtle too early..."


	12. Starspeaker #2

It was a peaceful night in Jade Mountain. Most of the dragons were already in bed, getting a restful sleep. However, there were a few dragons still awake, with one of them being Fatespeaker. Currently, she was pacing outside Clay's sleeping cave, deep in thought.

Y'know, MAAAAAYBE this isn't a good idea after all, Fatespeaker nervously thought to herself. I mean, asking Clay about Starflight's favourite scrolls is one thing, but asking for advice on how to ASK HIM OUT is completely different! Maybe I should just try something else...

Fatespeaker lashed her tail in frustration at these thoughts. No! Get it together Fatespeaker! You had a vision of you and Starflight together, so this must have worked! Right?!

Fatespeaker shook her head to clear out the thoughts, then went over to Clay's cave. She rang the little bell outside the cave, and a few moments later, Clay's head popped out from inside.

"Oh hey Fatespeaker!" He greeted with a smile. "Didn't expect you to be awake. Well actually, I guess it makes sense for you to be awake, since you're a Nightwing. Oh, sorry! I went on a bit. You need something?" He asked.

"Uh... I just want to talk," she said, fidgeting. "Can we do it inside though? I don't want anybody hearing me."

Clay tilted his head in confusion at this, but moved aside so she could walk into the cave. It was a basic one, with a rock ledge with some cushions, and a desk with some papers on it. Once she settled down, Fatespeaker tried to ask the question that was on her mind.

"How..." But she didn't finish, and now Clay was looking at her curiously. Blast it Fatespeaker! What are you doing? Clay's not gonna judge you, just ask him the question! She yelled at herself in her mind.

"Err... you alright there?" Clay asked, concern in his eyes. "If you don't want to talk now, then we can talk later if that's okay with you."

"No!" Fatespeaker blurted out. Her face blushed red in embarrassment. "Sorry! It's just that this is kind of important to me, and my mind is being VERY annoying." she explained.

"No problem. You can take as much time as you need. Also, the students don't come back from their break until a week, so you're not interrupting my work, either," he reassured.

"Thanks Clay." Fatespeaker said with a smile. "So... about my question. You probably know that I like Starflight, right?" She asked.

Clay nodded. "I think you two would be great together! You've helped him so much since he was injured, and you two have spent a lot of time with each other."

Fatespeaker smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's just that, I want to ask him out. But I have no idea how to! I know I could just walk up to him and ask, but I really want to make it special for him!" She admitted. "And since you grew up with him, I thought that you would know what he would like."

"Hmmmm," Clay hummed to himself. "Well, he likes scrolls."

Fatespeaker rolled her eyes. "Very helpful," she deadpanned.

Clay shrugged his shoulders. "What? It's true!" He responded. "Anyways, I can't really help you with that. Sure, he's my little brother and I grew up with him, but life under the mountain was kind of too crazy for me to really find out about what he likes. A problem you don't have," he told her. "Like I said before, you've spent a lot of time with Starflight. You should know what he likes, and how to ask him out." He then looked at her expectantly.

Fatespeaker thought over what Clay had said. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she agreed. "Thanks for the advice, Clay!"

Clay smiled in return. "No problem, Fatespeaker. If you ever need to talk again, I'm here for you."

"Got it," she replied.

As Fatespeaker was about to leave, a loud growling sound suddenly rang out.

"Woah. What was that?" Fatespeaker asked, wide eyed.

Clay looked at her sheepishly. "Oops, sorry! That must've been my stomach! All this talking must have made me hungry."

Fatespeaker giggled. "Well, you better take care of that soon! Or you're gonna wake up the whole school!"

"Ha! Yeah, I'll go hunting in a bit. It's late, but there should be some animals I can catch. See you tomorrow! And good luck!"

"Thanks! You too!" And with that, Fatespeaker left the cave, and headed towards her room.

While walking, she tried to come up with a plan. How would she ask him out? Would he want something calm, or exciting? Once she reached her room, she flopped down onto her bed and came up with a plan. It took a while, but she figured out the perfect way to do it. She then fell asleep, ready to enact her plan.

The next day, Fatespeaker got up bright and early. She planned on asking out Starflight in the evening, as she thought that it would be the most romantic time to do it. First, though, she had to set everything up, which was difficult considering Starflight spent most of his time in the library. She had to sneak by him every time, as she didn't want him figuring out what she was doing. It was surprisingly difficult, however, as Starflight's blindness greatly increased his other senses abilities. Not to mention the other dragonets came in and chatted with him for a bit, multiple times. It took some time, but eventually she finished her preparations, and at the perfect time too, as the sun was in the middle of setting.

Fatespeaker let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was psyching herself up, to make sure she didn't mess anything up. After a minute, she finally felt ready, and went up to Starflight.

"Hi Starflight," she said.

Starflight jumped, dropping a few books he was carrying with him.

"Is that you Fatespeaker? You scared me there! I could barely hear your footsteps!" He exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry Starflight!" She apologized. "I didn't think that I was that quiet! That's my bad."

"It's alright," Starflight reassured. He then frowned, a concerned look on his face. "Anyways, where've you been? I haven't seen you all day!" 

"Oh..." Fatespeaker immediately felt bad. "I was..." She trailed off, but then an idea popped into her head. "Actually, can I just show you instead? I think that would be better."

"Umm, okay?" Starflight faltered. "Is there something wrong Fatespeaker?"

"No, of course not!" Fatespeaker said quickly. "Just come with me!"

"Alright alright!" Starflight said, annoyed. "But it better not be a prank!"

"I promise it's not," she reassured. "You'll love it, I'm sure!"

Fatespeaker put her wings over Starflight and guided him towards the back exit of the library. Outside, there was a small cliff, with a great view of the land below. She led him out onto it, walking towards the edge, where she had set up everything.

"Fatespeaker?" Starflight asked. "What are we doing outside? Don't tell me we're jumping off a cliff again. I'm going to die of old age soon with all the years that that had taken off my life."

Fatespeaker laughed. "Don't worry Starflight. It's something much better."

Even though Starflight had a blindfold on, Fatespeaker could tell that he was skeptical. She led him over to the edge of the cliff, where everything was. She led him onto a comfy mat, with lit candles surrounding them. Suddenly, Starflight started sniffing the air, with a curious look on his face.

"Uh, Fatespeaker?" Starflight asked. "Do you smell that? It smells like... blueberries."

"Oh yeah! I thought that you would be hungry, since you were working inside all day. And I know that blueberries are your favourite food, so I brought some!" Fatespeaker explained.

"Uh... thanks, Fatespeaker," Starflight said. He reached out with his talons, fumbling around, before giving up. "You mind telling me where they are?" Starflight asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh! Right. Sorry. Here, let me help you." She grabbed the little basket of blueberries and picked one up. "Open wide!" She sang.

Starflight frowned. "Hey! I'm not a dragonet anymore! I can eat that by myself!" He grumbled. He reached forward, and grabbed a few blueberries, popping them into his mouth.

"Huh," Starflight simply said. "These taste really good! Thanks Fatespeaker!" He looked over to her direction and smiled warmly, which caused Fatespeaker to blush, and turn her head; even though he couldn't see it.

"I-it's nothing. You deserve it anyways, for being such an amazing dragon," she blurted out.

Starflight's face immediately reddened at this, and he turned away. "You're an amazing dragon too," he said quietly. Fatespeaker blushed again, and the two sat in silence.

After a few moments, Fatespeaker broke the silence. "Hey, Starflight? Can I tell you something? I've actually been meaning to say this since we got here, and it's really important," she explained.

Starflight looked in her direction and smiled. "Sure! What is it?" He asked.

Fatespeaker sucked in a deep breath. "You know how we've spent a lot of time together since we first met?" She said.

Starflight nodded. "Yeah. We see each other everyday," he affirmed.

"Well, it's just that... when I first met you, I got these weird butterflies in my stomach," she explained. "It was something I never felt before. And the more I saw you, the stronger the butterflies got. And- and one day, I realised something. I- I'm in love with you, Starflight."

Starflight didn't say a word. He was completely frozen in place, not moving a muscle.

Fatespeaker continued. "So, that's why I brought you here. To confess my love, and... to ask a question. Will... will you go out with me Starflight?" She asked.

Starflight didn't say anything for a long moment. Just as Fatespeaker thought that she had ruined everything, Starflight went over to Fatespeaker and wrapped his wings around her.

"Of course I'll go out with you, Fatespeaker!" He said happily. 

Fatespeaker hugged him back, laughing in joy. "You will? By the moons, thank you so much!"

The two stayed like that for a while, content to stay in the other's arms. After a while, they pulled away, huge smiles on each of their faces.

"You know, you didn't have to do all this for me," Starflight said. "You could have just simply asked me out, and I would have said yes. All this seems like you're proposing to me or something!"

Fatespeaker laughed. "Hmm, that's not a bad idea," she said mischievously.

Starflight laughed with her. "We've still got a long way to go before that happens," he said.

Fatespeaker smiled. "Don't worry Starflight, I had a vision that we would get married. There's nothing that can get in the way of that!"

Starflight leaned against her. "I sure hope so."

The couple spent the rest of the night at each other's side, content to stay there forever.


End file.
